You,Bastard!
by XryugafangirlX
Summary: Kyoya's bored at home.Then,suddenly Ryuga pays a visit.What does he want? RyugaxKyoya all the way..


**Hey! another RyugaxKyoya story..**

**Ryuga''not again!**

**Me''you should be glad and thankful to me!''**

**Ryuga''what for? for making me date that-**

**Me''freak? no..come on admit it..you like Kyoya!''**

**Ryuga''since when?**

**Me''AHHH! RYUGA! I'M GOING TO-**

**Ryuga''wait! I know..''**

**Kyoya''Ryuga! let's make out!''**

**Ryuga''seriously?''**

**Kyoya''NO! BAHAHAH!''**

**Ryuga and ME''-_- kYO..**

* * *

''Dang it!'',Kyoya kept switching every channel.

He was at home,feeling bored.

Gingka was on a vocation,Nile was back at Egypt so..yup..Nothing to do.

Tv'' Ryuga Kishatu-'',he switched the channel and then back._Hmm what is he up to this time?_

'Nobody knows what's he planning on doing...Hey ma'am! Can you please tell us where you saw him last night?'',the woman took the microphone and started.

''He was beating several bladers! I was so scared I ran..'',The woman kept on shivering at the camera while Kyoya stared in shock.

'Thank you kind lady..Ryuga is as we all know and knew dangerous..Take care of yourselves People..'',Kyoya rolled his eyes and closed the Tv.

Yeah right..he scared of Ryuga? Come on..Wasn't that kid,Kenta with him? At least he would do something..anyway..why should he care? He didn't give a damn.

Riing!

Who the hell could that be? He didn't wait someone.

''What do-'',Kyoya looked at him disgusted..

What in Koma does he want here?

His second rival,after Gingka simply smirked''What? not happy to see me Kyoya?'',He entered the house.

''I didn't say you can come in.'',Kyoya glared at him. ''What are you doing here?'',He grabbed him by the arm.

''Oh? Who cares?'',The Dragon Emperor sat on the sofa comfortable.

''Answer me,damn it!'',Kyoya was about to punch him but the older teen dodged it.

''Let go!'',Ryuga held him in place. ''I'm not scared of you!'',Kyoya shouted with anger looking at those amber eyes.

Ryuga pinned him against the wall. Leone's owner shivered.

''Not so scared now,are we?'',Ryuga chuckled and touched his cheek.

''Don't touch me!'',Kyoya screamed.

Damn it,Kakeru..He wasn't at home.

Kyoya was all alone with this psycho.

''Or what Yo-Yo? You'll beat me up?'',L-Drago's owner smirked even more.

''What the heck do you want from me?'',Kyoya whispered to him. He felt weak,a chick who won't ever get the chance to beat the teen standing in front of him. What will he do now? He will let that freak do whatever he wants with him? What was more horrible..Kyoya was gay..he gets pleasure when a male touches him or makes love to him.

That was exactly what Kyoya was afraid of.

''You don't understand,do you?'',Ryuga kissed him on the lips and the other moaned.

He can't back away now..The smexy,Dragon Emperor might give him what he needs.

Damn this shit..

Kyoya slapped him while Ryuga held his cheek in pain.''I understand damn well..'',this time,Kyoya pushed him down on the floor and kissed him passionately. The hell with the rumors,the hell with the people thinking always unipositive for him. Well..some of them.

He needed this crap,he deserved it.

''Mmm!'',Kyoya moaned louder than Ryuga.

Kyoya took of his T-shirt and pants.''Ah hell..''

Kyoya took his hand ''Take me'',he begged,he actually begged.

''Ahh! Faster!'',Leone's owner shouted..(ah my god! *nosebleed*)

Ryuga went faster,this was better than fucking Hagane.

After a while..the fun had stopped.

''so damn good...Let's do 'it' again!'',either Kyoya was hungry..or he was crazy.

''I must go..'',Ryuga wore his clothes.

''What? Where?'',Kyoya asked with curioty.

''I promised to Kenta we would train..'',He got his bey.

''Oh..'',Kyoya hugged his knees.

''This never happened..'',Ryuga left.

''Bastard! Come back and fight like a man!'',Kyoya threw the pillow.

''Damn you Ryuga! You hear me!?'',Kyoya couldn't describe what he felt right now.

''Damn you and your hotness...*sniff*'',Kyoya cried a little.

What was this anyway?

2 people fuck each other,when they love each other,right?

But does Kyoya love him?

What about Ryuga?

The legendary never showed any love interests towards him,neither did the other.

Heck,they haven't even been friends.

They were RIVALS.

Rivals..a word that only hate can describe.

The green haired blader hated him.

More than anything.

So why did he fall for his sake?

Why didn't he refuse to that when he had the chance?

Sure,Ryuga was good looking and stuff..but who could resist?

Absolutely,Kyoya couldn't. Why,why,why,why?

He covered his face with his hands.

No-one should hear about this.

But not even Nile? His best friend?

Nile will kick his ass,he knew that too well.

They shared everything together.

Nile knew all Kyoya's secrets.

When Ryuga walked,Kyoya would blush and stare.

Nobody ever noticed,except Nile.

Kyoya would daydream for him with hours.

This is confusing..

Oh,the heck with it..

* * *

With Ryuga..

He had just finished the training with Kenta.

He sat on a bench.

_Why did i fuck Kyoya?He's going to hate me for life.._

_I must explain to him._

_Got it! I will give him flowers! ughh..that's too girly..I guess.._

_What to do? hmmm... a date maybe?  
_

_Come on Ryuga! think,think,think..._

_I know..i will take him to the waterfall.._

_But,what if he won't accept?_

_I should give it a try.._

* * *

Back with Kyoya-kun..

He was sleeping peacefully.

Riiing!

''Whoever the hell...'',he cursed and went to open the door.

Nobody was standing there.

''This isn't a joke! ''

Then,he touched something with his boot.

''Huh? what is that?'',he picked up the letter..'For Kyoya' was written on it.

''A letter for me?'',he questioned himself as he opened the letter.

_Dear Kyoya_

_If you live to be a hundred, I want to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you…_

_I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever…_

_You are my life. You are the only thing it would hurt to lose…_

_If I could dream at all it would be about you…_

_I honestly have no idea how to live without you…_

_If it is wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right…_

_My love for you is a journey starting at forever and ending at never…_

_I know I am in love with you because I see the world in your eyes and your eyes everywhere in the world…_

_You…complete me…_

_Meet me at the B-pit park tonight.._

_If you won't come..I will understand..I will stay there until the day you come..forever.._

_With love Ryuga..._

''Ryuga...'',Kyoya sniffed and headed to the park.

''You came...'',the Emperor sighed and grinned.

''Well yeah...'',Kyoya blushed..

''I want to show you something!'',Ryuga took his hand and ran to the waterfall..

''So beautiful!'',Kyoya was amazed by its view.

''See that waterfall? If you do..I will stop loving you when the water goes wasted..'',Ryuga kissed him on his forehead..

Kyoya water won't ever get wasted on this waterfall,he knew that.

''Say it again...'',Kyoya said and hugged him.

''I love you..'',Ryuga smiled.

''again!'',Kyoya smirked even more.

''I love you!''

''shout it!''

''I LOVE YOU KYOYA TATEGAMII!''

''oh heavens...I love you 2!'',Kyoya glomped him!

''Let's go home..''

the end... Review!


End file.
